List of characters by series debut
Summary Debuts Tracey Ullman Show Shorts *Homer Simpson (Main/Protagonist) *Marge Simpson (Main) *Bart Simpson (Main/Protagonist) *Lisa Simpson (Main) *Maggie Simpson (Main) *Abraham Simpson (Recurring) *Krusty the Clown (Recurring) *Jake the Barber (Minor) *Kwyjibo (One-Timer) Season 1 Butterfinger Commercial *Milhouse Van Houten (Recurring) Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire *Seymour Skinner (Recurring) *Dewey Largo (Recurring) *Ralph Wiggum (Recurring) *Snowball II (Recurring) *Ned Flanders (Recurring) *Todd Flanders (Recurring) *Charles Montgomery Burns (Recurring) *Moe Syzslak (Recurring) *Barney Gumble (Recurring) *The Hypnotist (Minor) *Patty Bouvier (Recurring) *Selma Bouvier (Recurring) *Lewis (Minor/Background) *Santa's Little Helper (Recurring) Bart the Genius *Richard (Minor/Background) *Martin Prince (Recurring) *Edna Krabappel (Recurring) *J. Loren Pryor (Minor) *Martin Prince Sr. (Minor) *Martha Prince (Minor) Homer's Odyssey *Otto Mann (Recurring) *Sherri & Terri (Recurring/Minor) *Wendell Borton (Minor) *Waylon Smithers (Recurring) *Clancy Wiggum (Recurring) *Jasper Beardly There's No Disgrace Like Home *Lou *Eddie *Marvin Monroe Bart the General *Becky (Background) *White Weasel (Minor/Background) *Black Weasel (Minor/Background) *Nelson Muntz (Recurring) *Herman (Minor) Moaning Lisa *Janey Powell (Minor) *Jaffee (Background) *Bleeding Gums Murphy (One-Timer/Minor) *Jacqueline Bouvier (Minor) *Howard (One-Timer) *Howard's Mother (One-Timer) The Call of the Simpsons *Rod Flanders *Mayor Joe Quimby (Recurring) The Telltale Head *Reverend Lovejoy (Recurring) *Dolph Starbeam (Recurring) *Jimbo Jones (Recurring) *Kearney Zzyzwicz (Recurring) *Sideshow Bob (Recurring) Life on the Fast Lane *Helen Lovejoy (Recurring) *Lenny Leonard (Recurring) Homer's Night Out *Carl Carlson (Recurring) *Apu Nahasapeemapetion (Recurring) The Crepes of Wrath *Agnes Skinner (Recurring) *Adil Hoxha (One-Timer) Krusty Gets Busted *Judge Roy Snyder (Minor) Some Enchanted Evening *Lucille Botzcowski (One-Timer) Season 2 Simpsons and Delilah *Karl (One-Timer) Treehouse of Horror *Kang & Kodos (Recurring) Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish *Mary Bailey (Minor) Dead Putting Society *Maude Flanders (Recurring) Bart vs Thanksgiving *Kent Brockman (Recurring) Bart the Daredevil *Julius Hibbert (Recurring) Itchy & Scratchy & Marge *Rodger Meyers Jr. (Minor) Bart Gets Hit By a Car *Nick Riviera *Lionel Hutz *Blue-Haired Lawyer One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish *Head Chef (Minor) *Akira (Minor) *Hans Moleman (Recurring) Principal Charming *Groundskeeper Willie (Recurring) Oh Brother, Where Art Thou *Rainier Wolfcastle *Mona Simpson *Herb Powell (One-Timer) Bart's Dog Gets an F *Bernice Hibbert (Minor) *Emily Winthrop (One-Timer) Old Money *John Frink (Recurring) *Beatrice Simmons (Old-Timer) Lisa's Substitute *Mr. Bergstrom (One-Timer) The War of the Simpsons *General Sherman (One-Timer) Three Men and a Comic Book *Comic Book Guy (Recurring) Season 3 *Homerbot *Legs *Louie *Fat Tony (Recurring) *Hyman Krustofski *Colette *Luann Van Houten *Aristotle Amadopolis *Lurleen Lumpkin *Homer Robot *Ozzie Smith (One-Timer/Celebrity Guest Star) *Samantha Stankey (One-Timer) *Mr. Stankey (One-Timer) *Kirk Van Houten (Recurring) Season 4 *God (Minor) *Jamshed Nahasapeemapetion *Pahusacheta Nahasapeemapetion *Ruth Powers (Minor) *Laura Powers *Horatio McAllister (Recurring) *Mr. Muntz *Lyle Lanley *Sebastian Cobb *Gary Chalmers (Recurring) *Gabbo *Arthur Crandall Season 5 *Stewart *Mindy Simmons *Molloy *Dr. Hector von Colossus *Stampy *Cletus Spuckler *Luigi Rosotto *Leopold (Minor) Season 6 *Allison Taylor *Prof. Taylor *Neo Stonecutters Leader *Database (Recurring) *Cosine (Recurring) *E-mail (Recurring) *Ham (Recurring) *Report Card (Recurring) *Don Vittorio DiMaggio *Jericho *Shelby *Shelbyville Milhouse *Speed-E-Mart Owner *Shelbyville Manhattan *Shelby's Father Season 7 *Cute Lamb *Colonel Leslie Hapablap *Don Brodka *Disco Stu *Hollis Hurlbut *Very Tall Man *Beezie *Benzine Girl *Lil' Value Mart Clerk Season 8 *Hank Scorpio *Cypress Creek Milhouse *Lucius Sweet *Dredrick Tatum *Jimmy the Scumbag *Lindsay Naegle *Cecil Terwilliger *Rex Banner *Laddie *Mr. Sparkle *Frank Grimes Season 9 *Duffman *Sgt. Seymour Skinner *Kindergarten Teacher (3G02) *Apu's Mother *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Robbie the Automaton *Gil Gunderson *Cookie Kwan *The Movementarians Season 10 *Alex Whitney *State Comptroller Atkins *Comic Book Girl *Frank Nelson-Type *Rupert Murdoch *Stephen Hawking Season 11 *The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets: Poonam, Sashi, Pria, Uma, Anoop, Sandeep, Nabendu, and Gheet (Minor) *Larry Kidkill *Meathook *Ramrod *Brother Faith *Furious George *Titania *Jeremy Jailbird Season 12 *Sophie *Jesse Grass *Number 6 *Jack Crowley *Jeremy (CABF10) *Lt. Smash *Francine Rhenquist *Kitenge *Thelonius Season 13 *Judge Constance Harm *Gloria *Gabriel *Garth Motherloving *Greta Wolfcastle Season 14 *Audrey McConnell *Gummy Sue Spuckler *Mitch Hartwell *Frank Grimes Jr. *Dexter Colt *Mugger *Larry H. Lawyer *Rubella Scabies Spucker *Sun Moon *Alex (EABF07) *Luke Stetson Season 15 *Mrs. Muntz *Snowball V *Gina Vendetti Season 16 *Chloe Talbot *Alcatraaz *Madam Wu *Ling Bouvier *Clarissa Wellington *Jenda Season 17 *Francesca Terwilliger *Gino Terwiller *Coach Krupt Season 18 *Male Golem *J. Jonah Jameson *Whitney Spuckler *Jitney Spuckler *Dubya Spuckler *Incest Spuckler *Crystal Meth Spuckler *International Harvester Spuckler *Birthday Spuckler *Stacey Swanson Simpsons Movie *Colin *Medicine Lady *Russ Cargill Season 19 *Donny *Lou (Cow) *Mary Spuckler *Stabbed in Jail Spuckler Season 20 *Bashir bin Laden *Mina bin Laden *Amid bin Laden *Juliet Hobbes *Dr. Hobbes *Mrs. Hobbes *Jenny Season 21 *Charlie (MABF01) *Fatov *Bodhi *Kevin *Nikki McKenna *Madison McKenna *Brodie McKenna *Michelle Obama *Dorit *Burns' Inmate Future Characters *Ted Flanders *Bonnie Flanders *Connie Flanders *Edmund *5th Grader *Calliope Juniper *Melody Juniper *Brody McKenna *Madison McKenna *Roz Davis *T.R. Francis *TweenLit Inc. Publisher *Neil Gaiman *Future Ling (Fox's Season 24) Simpsons Arcade Characters *Goons *Fat Goons *Mobster Duo *Drunk *Kabuki Master Category:Lists